Nuevas experiencias
by Alek boy
Summary: Kohaku se ha estado sintiendo extraña cuando está con Senku por alguna razón, qué pasará cuando no se encuentre en sus cinco sentidos y se deje llevar por la falta de razón? Podrá Senku resistirse a sus impulsos más primitivos como hombre? Pero más importante, cómo se lo tomarán cuando vuelvan en sí? Esta historia irá en contraste con el manga, así que siempre tendrá spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Sensación Molesta**

*se truena los dedos como escritor maniático*

Okay, por dónde empezamos...

He estado buscando fanfics de senku x kohaku y los he encontrado, si, pero siento que les falta algo, aunque encontré uno que está muy bueno, perfecto diría yo, se llama Baby Stone, vale la pena leerlo :3 y bueno, yo intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda.

**PSD: contiene spoilers del manga así que si no van al día, al menos *cap 135 manga* quedas advertido**. La historia continúa en la aldea de Soyuz después de haber derrotado a Ibara y salvar a la isla de la petrificación

-Senku... Sabía que lo lograrías!– dijo Kohaku derramando pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad al ver a todos sus amados compañeros con vida y celebrando. –Sé que eres un idiota obstinado, pero me da igual jajaja– corrió a abrazarlo.

Senku, con el meñique en el oído, agotamiento en el rostro y con una sonrisa de lado, correspondió el abrazo. Estaba sudado y sucio, sus ropas acabaron andrajosas por todo lo que pasó para obtener a Medusa, pero por fin sentía un breve alivio en el corazón, estaban cada vez más cerca de la verdad y no podía evitar sentirse feliz en el momento, de tal modo transmitió sin querer esos sentimientos en aquel corto abrazo; Todos los demás seguían vitoreando y celebrando estar con vida después de haber sido petrificados y de vuelta a la normalidad; Ellos lo notaron y ambos chicos se separaron para saludar a los demás.

–Jeh! en verdad te sirvió la ayuda del increíble científico Chrome– decía con el pulgar apuntando a su enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo.

–Kukuku, ciertamente fue una idea brillante Chrome, diez billones de puntos para ti. Y lo más importante es que ahora tenemos en nuestro poder el arma petrificadora que nos ayudará a descubrir cómo revertir su efecto– sus ojos tenían un leve brillo de emoción viendo aquella pequeña pieza extraña, supo que estaban tan cerca no del final, sino del principio de su aventura rebasando la civilización.

–Pero antes de continuar... ¡A celebrar!– gritó Ginrou saltando de emoción imaginándose el gran banquete, corrió y se unió a un pequeño grupo de personas conectadas por los hombros haciendo cortas danzas.

Dicho esto, los aldeanos sacaron todo el alcohol y comida disponible y prepararon un enorme festín para celebrar la victoria y agradecer a sus inesperados salvadores que los liberaron de esa especie de esclavitud horrible por miedo al "cabeza". Tenían tanto miedo que no se habían puesto a pensar en el hecho de que jamás lo habían visto en persona, por lo que se resignaban con ver lo que sucedía si no obedecían. Pero ahora que por fin se había acabado, tenían la dicha de poder celebrar y ser libres sin ningún temor, todo gracias al hechicero y su grupito de magia rara.

La comida fue potenciada por Francois quien dirigía a los cocineros nativos para la preparación, dando órdenes por aquí y por allá para coordinar los platillos. Mientras tanto una chica había sido conmovida verdaderamente esta vez.

–Senku-kun... Gracias por salvarnos– dijo cabizbaja Amarilis, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, caminó tímida al principio para después saltar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

–Hah? Sólo estábamos buscando el platino para poder crear la cura contra la petrificación- bufó sin tomarle mayor importancia hurgándose la oreja. –E incluso encontramos algo mucho mejor! Ya que poseemos el arma petrificadora esto nos ahorrará un montón de tiempo kukuku– embozo una sonrisa determinada y rompió el abrazo caminando hacia la fogata para sentarse en un tronco y celebrar con sus amigos. Debería estar trabajando inmediatamente en descubrir la mecánica del arma y en cómo revertir su efecto, pero realmente se encontraba cansado por hoy y debía decir que la ocasión merecía totalmente la pena una celebración. pensando en esto ni siquiera se percató de que la goril-.. eh.. Kohaku lo seguía con la mirada.

A decir verdad, ella se había estado sintiendo rara últimamente cerca de Senku, desde la primera vez que se conocieron había algo en él que le atraía, pero con esa personalidad terca suya no le prestó atención, menos lo haría Senku conociéndolo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Ryusui quien se encontraba cerca, coqueteaba con un par de chicas de la aldea, halagándolas mientras sostenía una copa de sake elegantemente, pero como todo un caballero experimentado notó la incomodidad en Kohaku de inmediato y se acercó a ella, disculpándose con las señoritas por un momento.

–¿Qué sucede Kohaku-chan? ¿Te has puesto celosa después del segundo abrazo de esos dos?– soltó de manera directa.

–Haaah? Por qué habría de estarlo?– dijo esta con una mueca de confusión para después cambiarlo por su cara de gato inocente y voltear hacia el banquete que ya había comenzado, caminando alegremente para celebrar con sus queridos amigos.

_Sin duda alguna los sentimientos de una dama son los más puros_– la observaba alejarse hacia el banquete.

Todos estaban sentados en troncos alrededor de la fogata repartiéndose entre sí la comida y el sake, Senku no era mucho de beber ni aunque le insistieran, pero no es como si ese fuera el caso… *autor con gotitas en la cabeza* Literalmente lo obligaron a beber por haber salvado a la aldea pues merecía tal... "recompensa"...(?)

–Vamos, vamos, no te contengas– repetía un tipo musculoso con una sonrisa, que lo sostenía por la espalda.

–Si hechicero extraño, bebe un poco te hará sentir bien!– decía otro empinándole la botella al pobre cebollín.

–Además hay muchas chicas lindas en nuestra aldea– miraba hacia el cielo imaginando cosas con cara de pervertido babeando.

–Sí, sí, puede que hasta consigas novia JAJAJAJA!– reían ambos tipos sin dejar de molestarlo. Sus compañeros reían ante la situación y vitoreaban para animar la fiesta. Así duró un buen rato con la gente comiendo, bebiendo, cantando y bailando.

–No tienes de otra Senku-chan, se dice que los jefes de cada aldea deben celebrar con su gente para establecer un mejor lazo que los una jeje~ lo decía porque se encontraba muy tranquilo bebiendo un bote de cola.

–Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo no hemos celebrado una sola vez desde que se convirtió en el jefe de nuestra aldea– embozaba una sonrisa animada el castaño. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas malotas que había aprendido desde que Senku apareció aquel día.

–¡De acuerdo damas y caballeros! Hagamos un brindis por la victoria que hoy se celebra, talvez no será la última batalla, pero es el comienzo de una gran aventura que me permitirá tenerlo todo en este mundo!– alzando las copas al aire, todos se unieron en un brindis.

–¡Kampai!– Gritaron al unísono.

La fiesta continuaba, Taiju y Yuzuriha conversaban alegremente acerca de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, ella lo observaba con un leve brillo en sus ojos y con melancolía en su corazón. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que él había querido decirle desde hace 3,700 años, pero, así como él estuvo consciente todo ese tiempo en aquella oscuridad, motivado por aquel sentimiento y determinación de confesarse, ella también podía esperar un poco más hasta que se sintiera listo.

Volviendo con Senku, quien ya tenía un leve sonrojo debido al alcohol en su sistema –Maldita sea... déjenme en paz de una vez– un breve tambaleo se presentó en sus palabras mientras intentaba escapar de los aldeanos insistentes que lo habían soltado hace rato, pero seguían molestando. –_Joder, cómo me duele la espalda… Después de la pelea con Ibara estoy agotado, necesito escapar de estos idiotas para poder descansar_– Se escabulló como pudo de la multitud para sentarse en un tronco, aprovechando que estaban sirviéndose otra ronda de alcohol.

Todo esto parecía un acto desprevenido para estar en un terreno extranjero rodeados de gente desconocida, pero Ukyo estaba de guardia, sin mencionar a Taiju, Yuzuriha y Suika, quienes no tomaban. De igual forma Ryusui siempre se encontraba de guardia, aunque estuviese tomado, y por supuesto Gen quienes permanecían alerta.

Kohaku había bebido un poco también, le ayudaba a aliviar un poco de la sensación extraña que sentía en el pecho. Le divertía ver a Senku así puesto que jamás lo hubiese imaginado ebrio.

Amarilis quien también había bebido, y a pesar de haber sido poco le pegó fuerte y también tenía el típico sonrojo cortesía del alcohol. Caminaba despacio para no levantar sospecha de su estado, se iba acercando hacia Senku, a quien finalmente habían dejado en paz luego de meterle un jarrón entero de sake. Se dejó caer en el tronco donde él estaba sentado y se recostó en su hombro.

El albino, por otra parte, estaba molesto por esa sensación fastidiosa de aturdimiento y mareo que no lo dejaba pensar razonablemente ni hablar claro, pero al sentir contacto en su hombro bajó su mirada para encontrarse con una imagen muy prometedora si él fuese ese tipo de chico pervertido. Amarilis llevaba un escote un tanto revelador y desde el ángulo de Senku se podía apreciar muy bien.

–... Oi, si estás cansada deberías irte a dormir– dijo con voz tambaleante, pero sin inmutarse por la imagen bajo su mirada. –No tengo ningún interés en caer en juegos de seducción– volteó al frente, tenía deberes más importantes que hacer antes de caer en cosas como estas.

–Senku-kun... podrías acompañarme?, no me siento muy bien– abrazando el brazo del cebollín pegando sus pechos a éste, dirigiéndole la mirada más tierna que pudiese formar.

–Es diez billones por ciento seguro de que nada bueno resultará si te acompaño estando en este estado, pídele a Ryusui o a Taiju que te acompañen– enseguida se puso de pie para evitar confusiones pues a él no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, aparte de darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica. Pero luego de dar el primer paso sintió como el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas y perdía el equilibrio poco a poco, creyó que no le había pegado tan fuerte. Parecía que iba a caerse cuando...

–¡Hey senk-...– el científico a su pesar perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia delante justo en el pecho de la líder del equipo de fuerza, mientras ella con su cara de gato inocente empezaban a brotarle pequeñas venas en la cara por lo furiosa que estaba.

–Oi, sabes que no fue intencional– miró hacia arriba con su típica indiferencia mientras veía el rostro de la muerte dibujado en el de Kohaku quien estaba levantando su mano en el aire... gotitas de sudor frío se apoderaron de él para culminar en un –**¡SLAP!**– se escuchó entre los pocos que se encontraban cerca quienes voltearon, pero sin la suficiente curiosidad como para distraerse de la fiesta.

El pobre cebollín calló con el rostro besando el piso y el trasero hacia arriba. –La amortiguación de esa caída no valió el precio de la cachetada...– murmurando aún tumbado en el piso. Ella, por otro lado, se volvía a sentir extraña y peor después de lo que acababa de pasar. Ya estaba cansada por el avance de la noche, además de que había bebido un poco. Decidió ser prudente y que era hora de ir a descansar, se dispuso a retirarse hacia el barco, donde solamente el riguroso Kinrou se encontraba de vigía. Entró a la habitación donde tenían las literas apiladas, pero no quería subir hasta la tercera de arriba, donde le correspondía, prefirió quedarse en la primera sin importarle a quién pertenecía, después de todo nadie llegaría sino al día siguiente, ¿no? Después de todo conocía a los fiesteros de su aldea.

La celebración continuaba y Taiju seguía hablando muy animado con Yuzuriha, ella escuchaba con el mismo ánimo y correspondía de vez en cuando, Ginrou bailaba torpemente debido al alcohol junto con los demás aldeanos y algunos de sus compañeros como Magma y el policía. Senku, quien se había compuesto y sentado para acariciarse el rojo de la cachetada que le dejó su compañera, seguía maldiciendo y quejándose por haber permitido que le diesen alcohol. A pesar de que estaba cansado, hubiera preferido en un diez billones por ciento estar estudiando y trabajando en el restablecimiento de la civilización en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo como borracho en una fiesta. Se puso de pie, pero con lentitud para poder dominar un poco el equilibrio esta vez y encaminarse a su recámara en el barco, decidió que neutralizaría el efecto embriagante creando un analgésico básico para ayudar a sus células a expulsar el alcohol luego de beber mucha agua. Empezó a pasos lentos poniendo cara de fastidio mientras lo hacía, ya que el mareo no le ayudaba en nada.

La pelinegra más hermosa de la aldea lo veía de cerca lamentándose no haber podido recompensarlo como ella quería, pero no podía forzarlo tampoco, ella no era así después de todo, decidió que la manera más apropiada era dejarlo marcharse, aunque su mente le decía lo contrario.

_Ambos estaban en la habitación de la chica con el científico encima de ella repitiendo un compás constante de caderas, inundando su cuerpo en placer en cada estocada. Sus cuerpos cubiertos en sudor iluminados por la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana, gemidos finos se escapaban de su boca a lo que Senku soltaba gemidos roncos y graves ocasionalmente que la volvían loca._

Si, definitivamente esos pensamientos no le ayudaban en nada, seguía sin poder creer que sus encantos no funcionaran en él, pero no importaba, pensaba que probablemente se hacía el difícil pero no se rendiría fácilmente, lo seguiría intentando. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan inteligente, astuto y dominante como Senku, aunque no tuviese un físico esbelto, su sabiduría lo compensaba por completo. Esas cualidades le atraían demasiado como para rendirse tan fácilmente.

Volviendo con el malhumorado cebollín, quien con mucho esfuerzo había logrado llegar hasta el muelle en donde logró ver a Kinrou encaminarse hacia él, preguntándole preocupado –Estás bien Senku?– de inmediato notando que estaba mareado tomó su brazo y lo pasó encima de su espalda para que tuviera mejor apoyo –Te ayudaré a llegar a la recamara–

–Kukuku... perfecto– dicho esto agradeció que estuviera de guardia y se encaminaron a la habitación. Antes de bajar las escaleras, el científico le dijo que estaría bien a partir de ahí, de todos modos, tenía que hacer algo en el laboratorio antes de irse a dormir. Kinrou asintió, lo dejó sólo y se marchó a montar guardia nuevamente.

Al bajar a la recamara apenas sosteniéndose del barandal, caminó despacio hacia su litera en donde tenía un pequeño saco de nital en caso de emergencia por si alguien quería tenderle una trampa mientras dormía, pero en su lugar encontró un bulto mucho más grande.

–Eh? ¿quién mierda se recostó justo en mi litera, no se suponía que todos estaban celebrando?... Bueno como sea, sólo necesito encontrar el nital– pensó extendiendo su mano para poder alcanzar el material al fondo de su litera, parecer que su razonamiento habitual le falló y fue muy decepcionante porque olvidó que no tenía equilibrio y se tambaleó hasta caer encima de la persona en su litera. –_Maldita sea_...– pensó tratando de levantarse sin despertar a esa persona, aunque al fin y al cabo qué importaba, estaba en su litera, sería mejor que despertara y se fuera de ahí para dejarlo descansar después de terminar en el laboratorio.

Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo sintió un brazo rodear su cuello arrastrándolo hacia... ¡¿Kohaku?!

**Hasta aquí el primer cap **7w7 Espero que les haya gustado, tengo planes y... *cosas oscuras se acercan* les daré un limón bien cargado, if you know what I mean *risa malvada de Senku intensifies*

Qué piensas que sucederá en el próximo capítulo? Podrá Senku soportar la paliza que le espera cuando Kohaku despierte?

En otras noticias este es mi primer fic :v no sé si vaya a gustar así que espero sus comentarios y consejos sobre cómo mejorar :'3 si ven que tengo algún error por favor haganmelo saber, es de mucha ayuda, gracias.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene lemon explícito, si no eres mayor de edad lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo**. De lo contrario, espero que lo disfrutes!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–_Demonios, por qué tiene que estarme pasando esto justo ahora, esto es simplemente irracional!... cálmate Senku, puedes manejarlo, sólo estás bajo el efecto de 1000ml de alcohol concentrado con respecto a 132lb de masa corporal, quiere decir que el porcentaje por peso es elevado más no extremo, por lo tanto, no hay mayor riesgo de pérdida total de conciencia, quiere decir que aún tengo probabilidades de salir de esto sin ser golpeado hasta morir_– pensaba el científico mientras era atraído hacia la Leona- digo... Kohaku. Hizo un intento de apoyarse a ambos costados de la cama para evitar el contacto físico, debió recordar que su miserable fuerza no se comparaba contra la de ella, por lo que fue inútil. Cayó nuevamente en aquellos peligrosos, pero cómodos pechos de su amiga.

Con su cara de antipático no tuvo de otra más que permanecer quieto debido a la presión, un pequeño nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir movimiento bajo él, la pelirrubia parecía estar soñando algo, aparentemente en el sueño se aferraba a algo pues apretó más su cabeza, acariciándola y restregándola contra su pecho. Debía admitir que era algo estimulante... Olía bien, era suave y tibia, el contacto piel con piel terminó sonrojándolo después de tantos roces. –Senku...– gimió ella con voz casi inaudible, al nombrado le surgió un rostro sin expresión al escuchar esto.  
De repente lo soltó y lo empujó a un lado sin mucho tacto, murmurando cosas sin sentido en el acto.

El chico quedó viendo hacia arriba parpadeando sin salir del shock que acababa de presenciar, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que podía escapar, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se giró de tal manera en la que ahora era ella quien quedase recostada sobre el pecho del joven a la altura de sus poco marcados pectorales. Finalmente reaccionó.

–_Bueno, al menos esto no es una posición comprometedora, si afloja el agarre podría intentar zafarme muy lentamente para no despertarla_– dejaba pasar de nuevo, el hecho de que ambos estaban ebrios y no disponían demasiado de la razón, y menos estando tan cerca uno de otro. Sintió la pierna de la chica apoyarse sobre su amiguito científico de abajo, era tibia y endemoniadamente estimulante sumando los pechos de Kohaku pegados a su regazo, tan redondos, suaves y calientes... Qué bueno que no había mucha luz, de lo contrario no sólo habría sido influenciado por el contacto sino también por la vista.

Sus instintos más primitivos como hombre empezaron a fluir como nunca antes había sentido y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ahora ya no era sólo a causa del alcohol. Sintió una terrible tentación de pasear sus manos por aquella delgada cintura, tocarla, sentirla en carne propia... Pero él no era ese tipo de pervertido y peor abusivo que hacía cosas sin consentimiento de la mujer, mucho menos si estaba dormida.

Mientras tanto, Kohaku seguía durmiendo, extrañamente se sentía muy cómoda por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, aun estando soñolienta empezaba a reaccionar debido a que no era un sueño muy profundo. Sintió que estaba recostada en algo cálido y cómodo... se sentía tan bien, pero, un momento... se suponía que estaba sola, ¿no? Qué era ese bulto en la que estaba recostada si la única almohada de la litera la estaba utilizando para su cabeza, cierto que ésta le daba vueltas, pero tampoco podía tener alucinaciones, ¿o sí?.

–... Mmmmh...– Sus ojos se abrieron de repente por la sorpresa al darse cuenta, levemente levantando su cabeza –¡¿Pero qué?!– Cayó en cuenta de la situación e inmediatamente alzó un poco su cuerpo levantando el puño dispuesta a golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía mareada pero eso no significa que estuviera indefensa.

El intruso masculló algo inentendible con fastidio en el tono e inmediatamente después fue interrumpida por el mismo, que tomó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, tomando su rostro con la otra mano libre, haciendo algo que jamás hubiese imaginado que haría sino fuese porque era para tratar de salvar su vida antes de ser asesinado a golpes, la acercó a él y la besó con timidez al principio.

Por supuesto, él era inexperto en la materia pero ésto era de vida o muerte. Aprovechando el momento de shock se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, empujando un poco su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar.  
El instinto de Kohaku le decía que se alejara de inmediato, pero había algo que la calmaba. De algún modo podía reconocer esa presencia, era familiar y agradable, tanto que se dejó llevar por el momento cerrando los ojos y dejando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Pronto el inocente beso se tornó en uno con pasión y brusquedad, enredando sus lenguas y respirando con dificultad.

Todo esto fue para "tratar" de dejar a su oponente en shock, misión satisfactoriamente cumplida y por mucho.

Ahora para tranquilizarla se separó lentamente de aquel beso apasionado, un pequeño hilo de saliva despegándose de sus labios, pronto habló susurrando.

–Cálmate Leona... Soy yo– Le dedicó su típica mirada seria pero esta vez no tan tranquila con un poco de sudor bajando por su sien, apenas podía distinguirse por tan poca luz entrando en sus córneas, pero podía distinguir algo de rubor colorando sus mejillas.

Al escuchar esto se sorprendió aún más, qué demonios hacía de entre todos, él ahí bajo ella? No es que quisiera a alguien más pero aun así, qué diablos.

–Senku... Pero qué rayos, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!– levantándose muy sonrojada y sorprendida, fue interrumpida al instante por un dedo frente a ella y la mirada serena del científico.

–Primero– moviendo su otra mano soltando su cintura para ahora hurgarse la oreja –Ésta es mi litera, no entiendo que estabas haciendo aquí, y segundo, vine porque estaba buscando un poco de nital que escondí aquí para poder hacer algo que neutralice el alcohol en mi sistema, en el laboratorio por supuesto. Traté de alcanzarlo sin molestar a quien fuese el intruso en mi cama, pero me tomaste por el cuello e hiciste que cayera contigo– dijo tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, y lo estaba, pero sus acciones futuras demostrarían lo contrario.

Puesto que ella también estaba aturdida, se quedó paralizada por la sensación que estaba sintiendo bajo el hombre que le hacía sentir extraña, ¿por qué sentía un bulto duro en su entrepierna? Aunque no lo supiera, tenía curiosidad por descubrirlo.

Se puso más nerviosa aún después de sentir la mirada se Senku recorriendo su figura, parecía que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos. Se sobresaltó al sentir cómo las manos del chico empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

–_Maldición, qué estoy haciendo..._– sé reprochaba internamente. Él sabía que esto no acabaría bien, al menos no moralmente hablando, sin embargo, ya no podía, o más bien ya no quería detenerse. –Jeh, no quiero aceptarlo pero, no quiero detenerme, se siente demasiado bien... Malditas hormonas potenciadas por el alcohol, mandan directo al carajo el razonamiento cognitivo.–

Empezó a pasear sus manos por aquella sensual cintura para después bajar un poco a su trasero, rozarlo muy suavemente para no parecer abusivo y volver a subir por donde inició, recorriendola de manera lenta y tortuosa. Ahora parecía haber perdido la cordura y encendido la llama del deseo en aquellos ojos rojos, que a pesar de estar muy oscuro, podía percibirlo gracias a su absurda buena visión de 11.0

–Senku, yo...– No terminó lo que iba a decir pues se acercó lentamente y lo besó de nuevo para el agrado del científico, que no se quejaba para nada de la situación. Esos delicados roces la pusieron nerviosa y le echaron leña al fuego.

Ella tampoco estaba en sus cabales, esto se sentía muy bien y no encontraba razón para detenerse, lo que estaban haciendo no era nada malo después de todo.

No sabía por qué, sólo dejó que su impulso la llevara a actuar y quería saborear un poco más aquella cálida boca del científico. El beso iba profundizándose nuevamente, entrelazando sus lenguas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Separándose de vez en cuando para tomar aire cuando no podían contenerlo más y volviendo de inmediato a conectar como si no pudiesen vivir sin ello.

Empezaba a sentir un calor abrazador y la respiración entrecortada después de que Senku paseara sus manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola como si fuese la última mujer en el mundo, seguido de una electricidad chocante que recorría el sistema nervioso de ambos.

Entre gemidos entrecortado, instintivamente había empezado a moverse encima de él con un ritmo casi constante, a veces más rápido o a veces más lento, sintiendo cómo aquel objeto duro y tibio crecía todavía más bajo su entrepierna, se ponía más ansiosa conforme rozaban sus partes, también se sentía mojada, pero eso facilitaba el movimiento entre ambos.

De pronto fue sorprendida por las manos del chico agarrando bruscamente su trasero para acercarla más a su miembro viril.

–Ah... Senku...– gimió emocionada, él también estaba emocionado por aquellos violentos roces, más aun escuchándola gemir. Su miembro crecía cada vez más y empezaba a molestarle lo apretada que estaba ya su ropa interior.

–Jeh, interesante cómo responde el cuerpo ante los estímulos. Tu sistema nervioso debe ser un desastre ahora mismo. ¿Quieres saber qué más puedes sentir?...– sé acercó para susurrarle al oído con un tono seductor. Apartó un poco el rostro para pasar a besar su cuello mientras manoseaba su trasero, realizando una serie de movimientos empezó a voltearla para terminar encima de ella. –No haré nada que no quieras...– le dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión, para su sorpresa. Aun estando ebrio no cabía duda que muy a su manera seguía siendo un caballero, y un bastardo a la vez.

Kohaku ya muy sonrojada apenas susurró –E- está bien, continúa– tampoco estaba dispuesta a parar, se sentía demasiado bien estando en su compañía. No imaginaba que llegaría a hacer esto con alguien tan pronto, y menos con él, pero no le molestaba, ya que de todos modos ésto era un mejor alivio a aquellas extrañas sensaciones.

–Seguro al 10 billones por ciento, esto te encantará– acercándose para volver a asaltar su cuello mientras rozaba su punto g con la cadera, moviéndose ni tan lento ni tan rápido, provocándola, con su miembro ya tenso, impaciente queriendo escapar de aquella prisión de tela.

Al mismo tiempo ambos comenzaron a quitarse las prendas lo más rápido que pudieron para volver a lo que estaban, como kohaku terminó primero, ayudó un poco al científico con su bata, dándole un... Ligero tirón.

Cuando quedaron como Dios los trajo al mundo, Senku deslizó sus manos para acariciar sus redondos y suaves senos, apretando sus pezones de vez en cuando para provocarla, esto mientras seguía besando su cuello. Había leído que estas pequeñas acciones estimulaban el sistema nervioso femenino en sobremanera, también leyó que no era así en todas las mujeres, pero parecía que funcionó con Kohaku y eso le decía que no lo estaba haciendo mal.

Ella estaba extasiada por el contacto y le aruñaba la espalda en respuesta, se abría más para sentir mejor aquella caliente y dura cosa rozándole, de pronto le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas para sentirlo más cerca. Se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de Senku recorrer su lóbulo.

–¡Mmnh!... S-senku... Ah!– aquella corriente electrizante volvía a atravesar su espina al sentir aquello caliente recorriendo sus partes sensibles, bajando a su cuello nuevamente, terminando en sus pechos, dejando un rastro de mordiscos y besos. Jugueteando y mordisqueando sus peones, el iba experimentando, tocaba por aquí, por allá, y donde sea que provocase movimientos bruscos bajo él significaba que funcionaba y seguía haciéndolo.

Ella constantemente arqueaba la espalda y se retorcía bajo su agarre y estímulos.

–¡Ngh! ¡Ah, continúa!– no podía contener sus gemidos. Sin duda eran nuevas pero exquisitas sensaciones.

–Como si fuera a detenerme ahora, idiota– se detuvo un momento para dedicarle una mirada con mezcla sarcástica e incrédula.

–¡C-cállate y sigue!– ordenó exasperada.

Sintió las manos del chico acariciar su entrada, éste se aseguraba de hacerlo bien conociendo la posición exacta del clítoris después de haber estudiado aquellos libros de anatomía, sintió curiosidad por descubrir por sí mismo el sabor. Empezó a bajar dando pequeños besos y caricias, dar una lenta pero muy superficial lamida sobre sus labios inferiores, probando el terreno, sintiendo cómo un pequeño hilo de ese líquido viscoso colgaba de su lengua, relamiéndose y tragándolo después.

–¡Mmhm!– se estremeció emocionada, arqueando la espalda, aquella lengua caliente y viscosa rozando su entrada la hizo sentir aquella electricidad de nuevo, pero ésta vez mucho más fuerte. No podía evitar gemir y revólveres ante esto.

Para Senku, sin duda era un sabor único y exquisito pero raro que no podría encontrar en ningún otro lugar, embozó su típica sonrisa determinada, pero esta vez con lujuria de fondo.

Siguió masajeando aquella entrada con la lengua, haciendo movimientos circulares e introduciéndola de vez en cuando, chupando y degustando lo más que podía. –Senku... ¡Ah!, ¡Senku!– gemía excitada por el cálido contacto de su amante.

Mientras éste continuó entretenido con su tarea, era estimulado por la chica que gritaba su nombre bajo él, sintiendo la misma corriente recorrer su espina dorsal cada vez que era pronunciado. Lo instaba a hacerlo mejor cada vez, experimentar si podía conseguir mejores resultados.

Seguía saboreando y tragando todos sus jugos femeninos al mismo tiempo que sentía un dolor punzante en su miembro erecto, suplicando por un poco de atención, tanto que empezaba a doler.

Arqueando la espalda y temblando, entrelazó sus dedos en la cabellera del científico para profundizar el contacto, quería sentirlo más cerca y tener más placer.

Intentaba contener sus gritos porque muy en el fondo sabía que no estaban en un lugar a prueba de sonidos y Kinrou estaba de guardia, sin embargo... Eso lo hacía más emocionante para ambos al tanto del riesgo de sus acciones.

Luego de un rato entre caricias, roces y gemidos entrecortados, la rubia sintió cómo una oleada de excitación ardiente recorría todo su cuerpo para concentrarse aún más en sus zonas bajas, potenciado por el constante contacto de Senku. Sintió como si se derramase todo su ser en una cascada chispeante, arqueando a más no poder su espalda y apretando la cabeza del científico contra sí misma, soltó un fuerte grito que trató de apaciguar con su mano, no teniendo mucho éxito. –Ah- ¡Qué es... esto!– gritó agotada. Él se deleitaba con aquel maravilloso jugo, tragando todo lo que emanaba de esa fuente. Y sofocandose momentos después, ya que ella no lo soltaba.

–¡Mmff!– se quejó el científico. Seguido de esto ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba asfixiando tanto con sus manos como con sus caderas. –¡Puahh!– tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando por fin quedó libre. –¡¿Acaso quieres matarme, Leona!?– La miró con cierto reproche en el rostro.

–¡Lo, lo siento! No me di cuenta...– apenas podía hablar de lo absorta que estaba después de tremendo orgasmo.

–... Tomaré eso como un cumplido.– la miró sarcásticamente, suspirando después aún cansado.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento en lo que recuperaban el aliento, jadeando. Senku se separó despacio, posteriormente le dedicó una mirada tan llena de lujuria que Kohaku ya no sabía si el hombre frente a ella realmente se trataba del científico asexual que había conocido.  
A pesar de que ella ya había terminado, él estaba sediento por más y su mirada lo decía todo, dicha mirada sólo provocó que ella se emocionara de nuevo.

Senku se reincorporó encima de la chica, brindándole una amable caricia en el rostro, con una mirada ahora gentil y varonil que solo ella podía percibir en tal oscuridad, se acercó para conectar un beso suave y hasta entonces el científico reaccionó por un momento, abriendo los ojos en grande. Era hora de parar. Su mirada regresó a ser gentil pero ella podía percibir un poco de decepción detrás de ésta. No sabía que iba a decir pero tenía que pagarle por lo que le había hecho sentir.

–Bien, eso fue... genial Leona, pero es hora de parar. Si conti- fue interrumpido por los labios de ella quien lo besó con locura, sorprendiendolo.

–Nuestra moral puede irse muy al carajo, Senku.– masculló ella decidida, de inmediato cayendo en cuenta de que estaba siendo muy brusca continuó. –Creo que... Al menos debería regresarte el favor– y volvió a su semblante tímido.

–Si hacemos eso... No creo que pueda contenerme después Kohaku, tienes que... enten.. der– miraba embobado cómo ella tomaba sus manos y las paseaba sobre aquel sensual cuerpo bajo él, deteniéndose en sus pechos para apretarlos y masajearlos, su erección estaba al límite y ya no podía pensar con claridad, esto sí que era un problema.

–Mmhhm...–soltó un ronco gemido, estaba demasiado excitado ya. –¡_Maldita sea!... Al carajo con la cordura_.–

Finalmente decidió que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, bajó su ropa interior lentamente, dejando salir por fin aquella incomodidad que lo torturaba desde hace rato, soltando un leve quejido en el proceso. –Estás segura de esto, Leona? Luego de esto no hay vuelta atrás– dijo con un evidente sonrojo, pero con ojos llenos de comprensión y brillantes de deseo a la vez. Tenía una escasa esperanza de 0.5% de que ella lo detuviera, pero sinceramente no quería que eso pasara.

–Adelante– también estaba sonrojada con un semblante decidido pero igual de tímido, se adelantó y tomó el miembro ya erecto del científico para sorpresa del mismo, acariciándolo hacia arriba y abajo de manera lenta pero firme, con cortos jalones lo acercaba más a su entrada, rozándola con aquel miembro duro y caliente.

Senku, quien resultó emocionado por el contacto, soltó unos breves y roncos gemidos dándole a su acompañante más ansias de las requeridas. Sin más, acercó la espada de la ciencia hacia la entrada mágica que cambiaría sus vidas.

Lento pero seguro empezó a introducirse en ella. Sabiendo que era seguro al 10 billones por ciento que ella aún era virgen, se preocupó un momento cuando escuchó a la rubia quejarse un poco por el dolor.

–Te encuentras bien? Debido a que tu himen permanece intacto esto te ocasionará dolor al principio– se detuvo un poco. No quería lastimarla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Necesitaban a su soldada más fuerte en buenas condiciones después de todo.

–Está bien... Puedo soportarlo– con una ligera mueca de dolor transformándola en una sonrisa. Ella ya sabía que dolería al principio, recibió charlas acerca de ello cuando era más joven por parte de las ancianas de la aldea consideradas consejeras. Pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Senku, por otro lado, sentía tortuoso el lento compás que debía mantener, sin duda su entrada era muy estrecha, tampoco es como que su amiguito fuera pequeño tampoco, y eso lo volvía loco por aquella sensación apretada, deseando poder introducirse más en ella y hacerla gritar su nombre nuevamente. Sin embargo, mientras pasaba el tiempo y prolongaban el contacto y las estocadas, poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo y los movimientos iban tornándose más rápidos y profundos.

*Slap! Slap! Slap!* Era lo que lograba escucharse en toda la habitación, ambos jóvenes gemían ansiosos y respiraban entrecortados, Senku tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo mientras contraía sus escasos músculos que se marcaban con el movimiento, talvez no estaba fuerte como Magma o Tsukasa pero a pesar de estar flaco, sabía moverse.

–Kjh... Kohaku...!– soltó en señal que estaba cerca del final acelerando sus movimientos de cadera y tornándolos más profundos. De pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se detuvo de repente, no podía venirse dentro o eso acabaría en un problema muy grande llamado mocosos... Y no podía permitirse eso, menos con la civilización aún en este estado, ni siquiera estando ebrio, era una locura.

–Ah...– jadeando levemente –qué sucede?– un poco decepcionada por el cambio brusco.

–ha.. ha... No podemos, hay un 99.9% de probabilidades de que quedes embarazada si continuamos– él también estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo –En este mundo de piedra no existen los anticonceptivos, no podemos arriesgarnos, aún si salgo antes de eyacular hay un 65% de probabilidades de que un grupo de espermas penetre de todas formas. Por supuesto él podía hacer anticonceptivos rústicos con los materiales que ya disponía, pero jamás en su puta vida se habría imaginado que los necesitaría justo ahora.

–... jaah... Te mostraré... cómo se hace– interrumpiendo su larga explicación en un movimiento rápido, se posiciona encima de él sin separarse del miembro viril, para después seguir con un ritmo rápido y violento, continuando con las oleadas de placer. Esto era algo que también había aprendido de las ancianas de la aldea, un método que utilizaban comúnmente las parejas para poder tener relaciones sexuales sin concebir una criatura, por supuesto no era tan efectivo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Kohak- gah..! Espe..ra– forcejeaba el pobre tratando de detenerla obviamente sin éxito por muchas razones. Él, que era de los que siempre tienen un plan b, haciendo parecer que todo está perdido y engañar al enemigo para después sorprenderlo con el plan definitivo... lo único que se le ocurrió esta vez fue aguantar hasta que ella terminase primero e inmediatamente salir de su entrada, aun si le daba solo un 35% de posibilidades de salvarse, tenía que intentarlo.

Los movimientos de cadera continuaban más y más rápido y profundo cada vez, gimiendo al unísono, ambos se encontraban al borde –Senku... Me... gustas!– fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir las paredes de la chica cerrarse aún más alrededor de su miembro, este apretó los ojos y la mandíbula con fuerza tratando de no venirse pero fue sorprendido por las manos de Kohaku ahora sosteniéndolo luego de unos segundos, se detuvo un momento debido al shock que acababa de sentir para estabilizarse un poco, jadeando.  
Ella inmediatamente después de acabar, en un movimiento veloz se colocó en una particular posición. Ahí estaba frente al enorme trasero de la chica. Su excitación aumentó al sentir algo caliente y húmedo envolver su miembro nuevamente, sintió cómo aquella lengua lo rodeaba, succionaba y recorría todo a su paso. Ella estaba disfrutándolo, saboreándolo como la paleta más deliciosa que pueda existir, y él sólo se tensaba y gemía en respuesta. Recordó que él también tenía un deber y se acercó para lamer su aún emanante corrida, al mismo tiempo que sentía esa succión hipnotizante por parte de la chica. Tan sólo fueron unos minutos más los que pudo aguantar antes de llegar al final él también, separándose un momento para apretar los dientes y ahogar roncos gemidos.

–Ngh... ah!... Ko-haku...!– Terminó extasiado y jadeando, tenso por el momento del clímax, por primera vez había eyaculado por factores externos que no fuesen sus propias manos intentando aliviar sus molestas erecciones matutinas cuando era más joven, aunque la mayoría de veces tomaba una ducha fría para no perder tanto tiempo. Pero esto era sin duda mucho mejor.

Aun jadeando quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de la chica, cómo era posible? Acaso era el efecto del alcohol? No... Simplemente era salvaje y brusca por naturaleza y eso lo dejó anonadado.

Por otro lado, era la primera vez que la chica probaba esta sustancia blanca y viscosa, para ella era algo extraño, pero le encontraba un gusto exquisito, se avergonzaba de pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo de todos modos. Tragó lo que pudo y se relamió después de terminar, realmente fue una noche fascinante en la que sintió cosas que jamás imaginó. Se separaron jadeando agotados por el esfuerzo físico, ella volvió a su posición original y ambos se recostaron quedando abrazados como al principio, Kohaku sobre el pecho de Senku, tomando éste ultimo las sabanas para cubrirlos a ambos. Aún con la respiración un tanto agitada se dispusieron a dormir viéndose el uno al otro, se acercaron para darse un último beso, suave y corto, para cerrar la noche. Aquellos rostros de paz y tranquilidad serían un tesoro que guardarían por siempre en sus memorias.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo**, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque les advertí del lemon jajajaja, y no se preocupen, la historia no irá sólo de sexo, iré introduciendo otras cosas misteriosas *inserte referencia de luffy* para hacerlo más interesante.

¿Qué piensas que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Podrán ambos asimilar lo que pasó cuando despierten? Realmente el método de los aldeanos funcionará? Podrá Senku curar la resaca? Quién rayos es Amarilis y por qué acosa al cebollin? ¡Sigue leyendo y averígualo!

**¡Hastala próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muy buenas yarō-domo! Perdonen por la interrupción al principio del cap, pero quería aclarar que habrá pequeñas cosas que no tengan el 100% de la razón o coherencia con la realidad. Esto porque no estoy al tanto 100x100 de algún tema en específico y me da flojera averiguarlo a fondo jajaja (eso suele pasarme porque si me pongo a investigar, me centro demasiado en eso y termino perdiendo la idea que quería escribir en un principio xD) Pero con mi lengua suelta intento moldearlo para que parezca creíble jejeje… Bueh, sin más rodeos, espero que disfruten del capítulo!

**Capítulo 3 - Después del relajo***

**_Chirp chirp, chirp~_** se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros temprano por la mañana. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y pacífico, el sol se levantaba orgullosamente siendo cerca de las 9am, un cielo bastante azul con pocas nubes y una brisa refrescante adornaban el nuevo día. Acercándonos a la aldea yacían tirados los cuerpos de los fiesteros que habían celebrado hasta muy temprano por la madrugada, muchos roncaban tranquilamente rascándose la barriga o el trasero, otros apenas iban despertando con rostros pesados por la resaca y un pequeño hilo de baba en la barbilla, suerte la de algunos que recibían sombra de los arboles cercanos.

–Ugh… Qué buena fiesta…– frotándose la cabeza se despertaba Ginrou, levantándose de mala gana para ir por un poco de sopa caliente que estaban preparando las mujeres mayores, según ellas para aliviarles el malestar a los que fuesen levantándose. Se decía que al sudar con el calor de la sopa hacía que expulsaran el alcohol remanente en el sistema, una técnica que habían estado usando hasta hoy y al parecer había funcionado, o eso creían.

–Hmmm, es extraño que Senku no haya aparecido a estas horas de la mañana– el arquero entablaba conversación con el mentalista. Hacía rato que habían despertado para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien y se encontraron para confirmarlo.

–Hooh… al parecer tuvo una muy divertida noche~ puso aquella aterradora y maliciosa cara suya, sin durar mucho –Aunque… ahora que lo dices hasta podría tener razón, aunque estuviera ebrio ya sería hora de que su absurdo sentido de responsabilidad le hubiese pateado el culo fuera de la cama para empezar los estudios de medusa– con semblante confundido se llevó la mano a la barbilla tratando de pensar qué otra cosa podría pasar. Claro, lo que decía era cierto, por muy cansado que estuviera, él siempre solía estar temprano en donde sea que implicase el avance de la civilización, y más ahora con su reciente logro.

–Creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar por hoy– apareció Ryusui quien sospechaba con mucha confianza que aquellos dos habían dormido juntos y no quería que les pisaran el orgullo si los descubren. A pesar de ser un codicioso malévolo, cuidaba el honor de sus camaradas.

–¡Yo podría ir a dejarle un poco de sopa caliente para aliviar su malestar cuando despierte!– corrió emocionada aquella bella aldeana, los escuchó hablar cuando pasaba por ahí, sonriendo ante la idea de llevarle algo a su preciado ojos de zafiro y poder tener un rato a solas con él. Ella no tenía ni rastro de resaca pues lo que bebió fue realmente una miseria que desapareció después de dormir.

–Ah, no creo que eso sea buena idea Amarilis-chan, Senku-chan no es del tipo de personas que pierde el tiempo, ya debe haber partido a explorar un poco la isla para encontrar pistas sobre medusa– se excusaba. –Lo mejor es que esperemos a que regrese, ya que si aún no lo ha hecho es porque debe tener sus motivos– tendió una pequeña sonrisa, juntando sus manos bajó su atuendo.

–De cualquier modo, creo que deberíamos respetar la privacidad del jefe de la aldea Ishigami– apareció Kinrou que venía del muelle, deteniéndose frente a los demás cruzando los brazos. –En efecto, salió muy temprano y dijo algo acerca de buscar fragmentos del comecabezas.– muy avergonzado, él sabía lo que sucedió la noche anterior así que definitivamente no podía delatar a sus amigos sino al contrario, cubrirlos.

–Rompecabezas– corrigió Ryusui con una gotita en la cabeza, su semblante se tornó serio para decir algo. –Bueno, aprovechando que él no está, deberíamos pensar en alguna recompensa por traernos hasta aquí, cierto que todos hemos ayudado con nuestro granito de arena, pero también sabemos que esto no habría sido posible sin él, o al menos no tan pronto– chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, claramente lo que todos ellos habían hecho no era ligero como para tomarlo por granito de arena, pero en cierta forma tenía razón, sino fuera por la cabezota del cebollín no habrían avanzado mucho realmente.

–Bueno, ahora que ya le obsequiamos el observatorio que dejamos en nuestra aldea, ¿qué otra cosa podría gustarle?– intrigado preguntó Ukyo, era relativamente poco el tiempo desde que había conocido a Senku, pero de lo poco que sabía, era cierto que al chico le emocionaba la astronomía. Bueno… le emocionaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con ciencia, pero al parecer la astronomía era parte del sueño que dejó pausado antes de la petrificación, un sueño que pasó a ser hobby por el momento.

Mientras el trío de comandantes y los demás seguían discutiendo sobre el tema, Amarilis estaba un poco decepcionada, realmente quería verlo. No sabía cómo, pero se terminó enamorando del hombre más asexual que había conocido, eso en cuestión de días que era lo peor. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza dando rienda suelta a su… Próspera imaginación. Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente y habló.

–Oigan… Dónde está Kohaku– soltó la bomba que dejó a todos en un silencio incómodo. Medio minuto después habló Gen.

–B- bueno… debe haberse quedado dormida en alguno de los arbustos, me di cuenta de que estaba un poco alegre anoche y la vi alejarse por ahí, aunque no puse atención en su rumbo exacto jeje~ Fingió inocencia, debía admitir que la conveniente atención de la chica les estorbó un poco esa vez.

–¡Miren! ¿No son esos Taiju y Yuzuriha?– señaló el cuarto comandante apareciendo en el momento más oportuno, se había acercado cuando los vio reunidos a todo, No había escuchado nada de lo que estaban hablando antes, pero logró ver entre los chicos a aquella nombrada pareja de tortolitos y le llamó la atención. –_vaya... ojalá un día me pase eso con Ruri_– se sonrojó un poco al imaginarlo.

Aquella era una imagen muy tierna, ya todos sabían que el sentimiento era mutuo pero el lento de Taiju nunca decía nada. Ambos chicos seguían dormidos, sentados en el piso recostados sobre un tronco, la chica posando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, siendo abrazada por éste. Dormían tan tranquilamente hasta que los presentimientos de Yuzuriha la despertaron, sentía miradas sobre ellos. Abrió muy despacio los ojos y se sonrojó al ver que todos los estaban observando.

–¿¡E- eehh!?– se sobresaltó despertando al grandulón, quien repitió el mismo proceso y volteó a ver a su amada, alejándose de inmediato.

–¡AHHH! ¡Yuzuriha!– gritó avergonzado por sus, según él, "fechorías". –¡Lo lamento! ¡No sabía que estabas ahí! ¡Lamento profanar tu espacio de esa forma!– se levantó rápidamente agitando los brazos en forma de disculpa, apenado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Los espectadores se echaron una pequeña risita divertidos por lo que presenciaron. Arrastrando los pasos se acercaba Ginrou con pequeñas ojeras y un tazón de sopa en mano. Kinrou lo divisó al instante.

–Oye Ginrou, apresúrate a comer eso, debemos regresar al muelle para montar guardia– lo miró serio el hermano mayor.

–¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?– se quejaba con lagrimitas en los ojos y sopa en la comisura del labio.

Toda esta distracción no había apartado la duda de Amarilis, que no había sido resuelta. Según ella recuerda, la rubia fue la primera en marcharse, y no fue hacia el bosque ni tampoco a las cabañas… Algo tenía que suceder para que todos actuaran tan extraño. Aprovechó que todos estaban hablando entre ellos sobre el regalo para cebollín y cosas que había que hacer en el día, y se escabulló para salir a investigar. –¡_El barco!_– pensó de repente, recordando haberla visto caminando hacia el muelle. Esto era muy entrometido de su parte, pero no podía evitar pensar que talvez… solo talvez, aunque fuese la más mínima posibilidad, se hubiera encontrado a Senku y lo hubiera obligado a hacer cosas sucias con su abrumadora fuerza. _La imaginaba con una cara aterradora encima del científico, aprisionándolo mientras éste pedía auxilio_. Talvez la aldea de Soyuz era un poco más primitiva que la aldea Ishigami después de todo… O talvez la imaginación de aquella chica era un poco exagerada. Si, podría ser más lo segundo.  
Tomó la sopa que quería llevarle desde el principio como excusa para ir a verlo, y caminó rumbo al muelle.

Todo esto nos lleva a ver lo que en realidad sucede con los más buscados. Volviendo al barco, la marea era tranquila por lo que éste se mecía solo un poco, como un arrullo suave.

–Mmmh…– revolviéndose en el sitio sólo un poco, haciendo esfuerzos por despertar de una vez.

–_Oh mierda, ya despertó_– sudaba con escaso nerviosismo, pero con un rostro sin expresión.

–Yaaawnn– se estiró un poco y volvió a poner la mano sobre aquel pecho masculino. Espera, qué? –**_…_**– se tensó un momento y abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin hacer más nada que estar estática.

–…– ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, o talvez sí, pero preferían no hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabemos quién fue el primero en hablar. –¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?– la calma dominaba su tono, y el silencio en la recamara.

–Si…– sentía sus mejillas arder, tanto que apenas pudo pronunciar una palabra. Seguía sin moverse un centímetro, el motivo era claro, estaba en completo shock, y otra cuestión era aquella incertidumbre que torturaba su corazón, golpeando fuerte en su pecho. El momento más inconveniente posible se transformó, en cierta manera, en oportuno para las respuestas que estaba buscando. Lo que dijese él a continuación le diría si realmente debería intentarlo o no.

Por otro lado, de todo esto estaba absenta quien llevaba la sopa cura-resacas para el científico. Iba imaginándose cosas por todo el camino, haciendo pucheros con frecuencia por las conclusiones a las que llegaba siempre, no podía evitar imaginar escenarios en donde era rechazada. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el muelle unos segundos después de haber llegado. Era una suerte que Kinrou dejase el puesto de guardia por un momento para ir por su hermano y se quedara distraído con los planes de los demás.

Tampoco había descartado la posibilidad de que él aún estuviese durmiendo sólo, así que se había preparado mentalmente para despertarlo con un primer beso cual bello durmiente. Esto la mantuvo entretenida un momento mientras en su mente recreaba la escena de una y mil maneras.

_Entró en la recamara con cautela para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más, buscó con la mirada a su objetivo. Una sonrisa adornó su fino rostro al encontrarlo tendido en cama con una expresión tranquila y seria. Dejando el plato de sopa sobre una mesita cerca de las escaleras por donde había bajado, se encaminó hacia la litera procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, a pasos lentos pero nerviosos. Su corazón latiendo rápidamente en contraste con el sudor que bajaba por su sien, lo que estaba a punto de hacer definitivamente la tenía muy nerviosa._

_Llegó a la cama donde se encontraba su bello durmiente y tragó saliva antes de moverse, estaba temblando un poco, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo de todos modos. Se acercó lentamente agachándose hasta quedar cerca de aquel pacífico rostro durmiendo, apoyó su mano en la cama y se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, cuidando que su cabello no lo despertara, lo había apartado a un lado de su oreja. Estaba a punto de…_

_–Amarilis…– la sorprendió un susurro, de inmediato pensó que todo estaba perdido y se quedó paralizada. Pero un momento, no había abierto los ojos, ¿Seguía durmiendo? Pero, ¿¡Eso significa que estaba soñando con ella!? ¡Qué emoción! ¡Ya no tenía nada que temer!_

_Se decidió, aún nerviosa cerró los ojos y posó sus carnosos labios sobre los de su amado, robando así su primer beso. El joven científico reaccionó y abrió los ojos en sorpresa para encontrar la causa de aquel contacto. El beso fue espontaneo, cuando ella se separó se encontró con aquella mirada que le robaba el corazón con esos ojos únicos carmesí. Se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y un poco temerosa._

_–Buenos días Senku-kun– sonrió nuevamente y alejó sus miedos por un momento –Te traje un poco de sopa por si aún te sentías m-…_–_ no terminó lo último, el chico se había acercado para besarla de nuevo, sorprendida pero emocionada se dejó llevar y se acercó más a él. Poco a poco se movió hasta quedar encima del chico, se separó un momento para levantarse, tomó las manos de este y las encaminó hacia sus pechos, presionándolas contra ellos, todo rastro de timidez desapareció. –Realmente me alegra que aceptes mis sentimientos, esta vez no estoy fingiendo, me enamoré de ti después de ver todo lo que hiciste por una aldea como nosotros. Por favor déjame agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho–_

Con una mano en la mejilla, parada en la entrada de las escaleras que daban a la recamara del barco. Seguía imaginando con un rostro evidente de que no eran cosas sanas. Despertó de su trance unos minutos después, cayendo en cuenta de la posibilidad de que él despertara mientras ella bobeaba en la cubierta. Abrió la puerta con el menor ruido posible y comenzó a bajar con cautela. Cada vez latiendo más rápido, su corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo habitual coloreando sus mejillas en nerviosismo, procurando no botar la sopa, su mirada se concentraba en cada escalón. Cuando finalmente llegó al último y subió la mirada, no podía creer lo que presenciaba.

¡Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo jajaja. De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios :'3 siempre me entran ganas de escribir cuando los leo. Y como siempre, si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar por favor déjame saberlo :D es así como trato de darles mejor contenido n-n

¿Qué pasará con nuestra, probablemente odiada por el público, Amarilis al descubrir la escena frente a sus ojos? (lamento hacerla así, pero me gusta el salseo y es muy divertido jajaja) ¿lograrán Senku y Kohaku procesar a tiempo lo que pasó la noche anterior? ¿Cuál será el próximo regalo para nuestro científico? Y más importante ¿Quién terminará dándoselo al final?

**Espero sus comentarios, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

*(**Después del relajo**: frase comúnmente utilizada en mi lugar de procedencia para referirse a lo que sucede después de una gran conmoción, suceso escandaloso o fiesta desastrosa)


	4. Chapter 4

Senku no estaba asqueado ni molesto. O bueno, talvez lo segundo si, pero por la resaca y no por lo que sucedió, sinceramente no le desagradó haber tenido esa experiencia, era información no valiosa para él, pero al fin y al cabo conocimiento es conocimiento, simplemente se almacena hasta que necesitas hacer uso de el, claro que no iba a hacerlo porque era una pesadilla tener un cerebro embobado con tales cosas.

Ahora sólo faltaba dejar atrás aquel vergonzoso momento en el que despertaron, había que aclarar las cosas porque seguramente sus queridos camaradas ya se habrían imaginado muchas cosas y lo que menos querían es que los descubrieran así.

Ambos estaban serios y ninguno se había movido desde que despertaron, seguían abrazados a pesar de estar desnudos, parecía no molestarles el hecho de que sus cuerpos seguían en contacto. O talvez estaban sintiendo los efectos de la petrificación debido al momento. Si, quizá lo segundo.

Sin quitar su mano izquierda de la cintura de la joven, Senku habló primero.

–No esperaba tener este tipo de cercanía tan joven siendo franco… Iré directo al grano o esto nunca terminara y prefiero no quedarme aquí estancado. Escucha, lo que ha pasado no me molesta pero tampoco me interesa en lo más mínimo, sé que lo entiendes Kohaku– su tono era pacífico y serio, convencido de sus palabras. La chica podía no ser muy inteligente como él, pero sentido común tenía.

–Lo sé y también sé que un genio como tú no pensará que esto va afectarme. En realidad, me siento de la misma manera, Senku. Aunque esto sí que fue muy inesperado...–

Su inocencia llegaba a ser sorprendente a veces. Le seguía sorprendiendo haber hecho todas esas cosas después de tremenda borrachera.

–Sí, lamento decepcionarte, pero soy inexperto en la materia. Conozco la base, pero es la de las pocas cosas que prefiero no poner en práctica respecto al conocimiento humano, eso requiere de tiempo valioso que puedo invertir en cosas más importantes.– dijo rascándose la oreja con indiferencia.

–No estuviste mal en realidad– se ruborizo al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Ella tampoco tenía ni idea acerca de esas cosas así que para ser su primera vez no estuvo mal.

–Ese no es el punto... Y que te haya gustado es seguro al 10 billones por ciento que fue por ser tu primera vez con estas mierdas, sumando el efecto embriagante del alcohol y las hormonas. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no estoy interesado en iniciar este tipo de cosas, hay mucho en qué concentrarse justo ahora antes que darle bruma al cerebro con relaciones problemáticas, eso es un verdadero fastidio– concluyó retirando su abrazo como si nada y se sentó, sin ningún pudor por seguir desnudo.

–_Es obvio que esto fue mutuo, sin embargo, jamás imaginé que yo iniciaría... Jeh, el viejo estaría jodiéndome hasta el culo si lo supiera. Como sea, no importa quien empezó, el resultado era obvio desde el principio, ambos estábamos jodidamente ebrios y en posiciones demasiado inconvenientes, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las hormonas acabasen nublando todo razonamiento_– se le formó una media sonrisa y luego corto el pensamiento para hablar en voz alta.

-Bueno... Ahora que estamos conscientes debemos volver a trabajar, hay mucho que reparar y nuevas cosas que construir. No voy a negar lo que pasó, pero no veo razón para ir gritándolo a los cuatro vientos o esos bastardos serán un dolor en el trasero por un buen tiempo– se llevó la mano al cuello para masajearlo levemente –Lo más lógico es volver allá afuera como si nada hubiera pasado y concentrarnos en lo que realmente es importante.–

Las palabras de Senku fueron muy claras, directo al grano como era costumbre en él. Fue muy maduro, no la lastimó, pero la rechazó de manera caballerosa.

–Si, no podría estar más de acuerdo. Deberíamos apresurarnos, debe haber mucho qué limpiar luego del desastre de fiesta– aportó ella en aprobación.

Hubo algunas palabras que ella tomó en su corazón "no me molesta, pero tampoco me interesa" entonces no es que le desagrade, –_simplemente requiere tiempo_– pensó. Algo que él no está dispuesto a desperdiciar.

O talvez se refería a que no le molestó haber tenido sexo después de una borrachera extrema y en realidad no le interesa en lo absoluto la cuestión. _—Si... Eso suena más a Senku_— reflexionó con gotitas detrás de la cabeza.

Sabía que él era así desde la primera vez que lo vio, tan directo y honesto. Ni siquiera negó lo que pasó y por alguna extraña razón, ese detalle le brindó momentánea paz al corazón.

_–¿Eh? Por qué siento tranquilidad... Senku sin duda es un hombre peligroso, hace que me sienta aún más confundida que después de escuchar sus explicaciones científicas_–

Mientras ella se cubría con las mantas, Senku estaba sentado al borde de la litera a punto de levantarse cuando de repente escucharon la puerta de las escaleras abrirse. Ambos se pusieron alerta al instante y de inmediato comprendieron lo que cada uno debía hacer sin siquiera cruzar una sola palabra.

Ella, con su increíble agilidad salió de la cama cubriéndose con sus ropas en un parpadeo y subió a su litera, la tercera de arriba, allí se cambió a una velocidad increíble al mismo tiempo que las sábanas caían para cubrirla y hacerse la dormida. Mientras Senku rápidamente se vistió con lo que quedaba de su bata científica y se fue al laboratorio.

Sus ropas estaban rotas cortesía de Kohaku que las había roto la noche anterior, haciendo parcialmente imposible cerrarla del torso, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho y abdomen.

–_Maldición Leona... Tú y tu absurda fuerza_– maldijo mentalmente con pesadez mientras ajustaba lo que quedaba de su atuendo y caminó rápidamente al laboratorio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio el destrozo que dejaron los hombres de Ibara durante su asalto. Sin importarle esto, rápidamente se puso manos a la obra con lo que quedaba, empezó a mezclar y hacer compuestos químicos para culminar en analgésicos básicos.

Volviendo con nuestra hermosa aldeana, quien finalmente despejaría la intriga que aguardaba en su corazón. Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se asomó por el borde de la puerta.

Nada, no encontró nada.

Se decepcionó grandemente, sus delirios se esfumaron junto con la escena de aquel beso romántico que quería darle al cebollín, suspiró en desacuerdo, pero por otra parte también sintió alivio porque se esfumó la posibilidad de encontrarlo con aquella rubia y con eso aún cabía la probabilidad de poder encontrárselo.

Caminando hacia las literas vio una cama desordenada y vestigios de que alguien aún estaba ahí por la forma en la que había sido abandonada. Eso le formó una pequeña risita en el rostro. Pero siguió observando. Se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí.

Kohaku durmiendo arriba, y abajo había una cama desordenada. Eso le trajo mucha desconfianza, su yo interno se preguntaba si realmente quería averiguar lo que había pasado.

Siguió derecho al laboratorio en dónde sospechaba que se encontraba su sexy hechicero. Empujó la puerta con cuidado para no derramar la sopa, que ya se estaba enfriando, y dio un rápido recorrido con la mirada a toda la sala, había escombros por todos lados y líquidos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Apestaba un poco y había partes que lucían consumidas por el mismísimo infierno. O derretidas por algún ácido, que era un hecho.

Sólo una pequeña porción de lo que sea que fuesen todos esos artefactos extraños parecía estar intacta. En el centro de todo se encontraba su futuro esposo, el cual ni siquiera se molestó en voltear cuando la escuchó entrar.

Pero un momento, ¿sus vestiduras estaban rotas...? Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado anoche... De nuevo en su increíblemente vasta imaginación.

_Tenemos a un chibi Senku con su rostro de antipático hablando con los ánimos más falsos de una pobre actuación._

–_Oh no... Que alguien me ayude— soltó con indiferencia mientras encaraba a una chibi Leona_–_Kohaku salvaje con ojos rojos y garras enormes a punto de devorarlo._

... Tenía que dejar de imaginarse tantas cosas.

–Vaya, así que aquí estabas Senku-kun– dio cortos pasos en su dirección. –Todos estábamos preocupados por ti allá afuera, así que decidí hacerte una visita para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, te traje un poco de sopa que preparamos para el malestar después de la gran fiesta– sonrió con naturalidad. Por el momento no podía asumir que esos dos estaban juntos, pero no iba a tomárselo a la ligera. Tenía que ser cuidadosa y probarlo, mientras no estuviera confirmado aún tenía oportunidad.

–¿Hah?– rascándose el oído –No tenías por qué molestarte, los chicos deben saber que estaría haciendo algo desde temprano y por eso no aparecí por ahí. Así que deja la cháchara para otro momento y dime qué necesitas realmente– él no era ningún tonto, sabía que algo pretendía.

–Jeje, vaya. Sí que eres perspicaz– con gotitas en la cabeza dejó la sopa en la mesa donde él se encontraba trabajando y se acercó a la altura de su rostro. El no retrocedió ni un milímetro, desafiándola con ojos serios. –Dime, Senku-kun. Ya que no te interesan las relaciones ¿podrías concederme un favor al menos?– le sonrió y trazó camino con sus dedos en el torso desnudo del chico.

–Ugh... Por la forma en la que estás actuando y hablando puedo imaginarme lo que quieres– en lo que él hablaba, ella dio media vuelta acariciando la mesa de trabajo, pensando con qué selección de palabras seguir y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para encararlo. Senku estaba a punto de continuar para rechazarla cuando fue interrumpido.

–Podrías-

Ambos fueron sorprendidos por un recipiente que cayó de la mesa de repente, rompiéndose al impactar contra el piso a los pies del científico. Un gas empezó a emitirse en el lugar de impacto demasiado rápido como para reaccionar a tiempo. Esto no pareció afectar a la chica, ya que se encontraba a una distancia segura.

Senku cayó al piso sosteniéndose únicamente con una rodilla, sudando y con dificultades para respirar.

–_¡Maldita sea! ¡En qué momento dejé el monóxido de carbono en la mesa!... No, no fui yo, debieron ser los hombres de Ibara. Jeh, bueno, después de todo siempre hay algún idiota lo suficientemente curioso como para interesarse por la ciencia._– apenas podía sostenerse y lo único que no le fallaba lo estaba empezando a abandonar, su conciencia se estaba nublando poco a poco.

–¡SENKU! ¡¿Qué sucede!? ¿¡Estás bien!?– la chica se desesperó y se acercó con cara de preocupación.

–Cough, cough… tranquilízate. Es un efecto pasajero, debería poder moverme bien después de 10 o 15 minutos dependiendo del tiempo que le tome a mi sistema purificar mis vasos sanguíneos y expulsar la toxina. Será mejor que no respires porque podrías desmayarte, o incluso morir.– dijo él con una sonrisa cansina, conocedor del peligro en el que se hallaban.

Se sorprendió cuando la chica, como pudo, lo arrastró fuera de ahí lo más lejos que le permitió su fuerza, llegando a la recamara. –¿Aquí estaremos a salvo, cierto?– preguntó preocupada

–Correcto, 10 billones de puntos para ti– dijo con los ojos entrecerrados por el simple esfuerzo de mantenerse despierto.

Ella lo había sentado en una de las literas como pudo, él estaba agachado tratando de controlar su respiración.

–Entonces, ¿vas a estar bien?–

–Por supuesto, como ya dije, sólo debo esperar a que las toxinas salgan de mi sistema.–

–¿No te duele nada?–

–No.–

–…–

–…–

–Qué tanto miras, ya puedes irte, sólo necesito descansar– exhaló con cansancio. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando ella se acercó para empujarlo y recostarlo en la cama, quedando con su rodilla en la entrepierna del chico y los brazos en ambos costados.

–¿Qué mierda crees que haces…?– parecía que su mirada no podía expresar más disgusto.

La doncella le acarició al amiguito científico mientras lo miraba con picardía y acercaba su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Si, si podía expresar más disgusto.

Qué podía hacer más que esperar, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse un milímetro. Ya era un milagro que siguiese despierto después de haber inhalado tanto gas tóxico.

Ella dejó de molestar a su amiguito para subir y acariciar todo su torso desnudo, clavándole un poco las uñas con esperanza de provocarlo. Llevó su mano al rostro de éste y se acercó hasta el punto de roce entre sus narices, sonriendo entre dientes.

–¿En serio? … ¿Vas a aprovecharte de un hombre paralizado?– chasqueó la lengua con fastidio por la incomodidad que le provocaba esta situación. Sintió escalofríos cuando ella se levantó y se movió hacia adelante, aplastando su cara con sus bondadosos senos mientras bajaba su mano para juguetear nuevamente con aquel músculo bajo.

.

.

.

Kohaku había escuchado toda la conversación con gotitas en la cabeza, desde cuando estuvieron en el laboratorio, hasta llegar a la recamara. No estaba celosa porque conocía muy bien la personalidad reseca del científico, pero la incomodidad la asaltó junto a un breve sonrojo cuando escuchó que estaban debajo de ella en algo que parecía ser un asalto indecoroso. Estaba indecisa debido a los nervios, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Estaba segura de que aquella chica la había visto durmiendo ahí, ¿acaso se había olvidado? ¿o le daba completamente igual?

Recordó que su estilo de pelea no era el de pensar sino el de actuar y en un rápido movimiento saltó de la cama. Encontrándose con una escena mucho más que comprometedora, una muy literal.

La hermosa aldeana hallándose descubierta, de inmediato se apartó del chico con un sonrojo hasta las orejas de la vergüenza. Soltando un pequeño grito en el proceso –¡Kya!– se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

–_Perfecto, captaste muy bien la indirecta, leona_– pensó la víctima de todo esto.

–¡Senku! ¿Estás bien? Escuché que algo explotó en el laboratorio, pero pensé que estaba soñando y luego escuché que llegaron hasta aquí y la preocupación me despertó– dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

–_Sí que apestas actuando, idiota– _se palmeó mentalmente y luego habló en voz alta –Si, un químico se derramó en el piso y soltó un gas tóxico que te deja hecho mierda– habló con simpleza.

–Bueno, pero veo que ya estás bien jajaja. Creo que interrumpí algo así que me iré, adiós– sacudió su mano en modo de despido mientras caminaba a la salida. Le surgieron más gotitas en la cabeza dándose cuenta de su pésima actuación mientras se alejaba con un aura pesada a sus espaldas.

–_Qué mierda fue eso…_– pensó el científico con pesadez.

–¡Oye, espera leona! Necesito que me ayudes a llegar a la aldea. Todavía no puedo moverme y necesito tomar aire fresco para ayudarle a mis pulmones a facilitar el paso de oxigeno– se quejó aun sin levantar un músculo más que la lengua para hablar.

–Ah, cierto– se palmeó la cabeza como si fuese un simple error. Caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa de gatito, acercó su mano con una venita saltada y agarró el cuello de la destrozada bata para levantarlo de manera violenta en el aire y cargarlo cual cordero de pastor en sus hombros, sacándole un poco el aire al susodicho por la brusquedad del movimiento.

Amarilis estaba en shock ante todo lo que acababa de presenciar, definitivamente había algo entre esos dos después de lo que pasó. Y bueno, parece que ya tenía la respuesta que buscaba, así que dejaría de coquetearle, o talvez lo haría para molestarlos porque debía admitir que esos dos comenzaban a parecerle graciosos.

La vergüenza se desvaneció en el aire y soltó una pequeña risita, comenzando a seguir a aquellos dos que parecían tener una conversación muy extraña.

–Bien, ahora que tenemos a Perseo y a Medusa debemos concentrarnos principalmente en reparar al primero y luego continuar con el estudio del segundo– iban a mitad del camino, ya distinguiéndose a lo lejos algunas cabañas. –También debemos plantear suministros, más tarde le pediré suministros a Amarilis–

**Crack*** se escuchó el brazo del chico ser estrujado con fuerza por la rubia.

–¡Auch! Oye, ¡qué te suce– descubrió una mueca un tanto molesta en el rostro de la chica –Ah… ya veo, ¿estás celosa?– la molestó sabiendo que era lo más lógico después de mencionar el nombre de aquella.

Vio el mundo a su alrededor moverse bruscamente y sentir el efecto de la gravedad mientras dio una vuelta en el aire antes de caer al piso con el rostro dándole un amable beso. –Tú y tu absurda fuerza…– murmuró por lo bajo.

–Bien, llegamos. ¡Chicos, es hora de trabajar!– gritó para que todos se acercasen.

Senku trató de levantarse como pudo ya que había pasado tiempo suficiente y podía moverse nuevamente. Una vez recompuesto empezó a dar indicaciones, ganándose un par de preguntas que contestó con desinterés, preguntas obvias como por qué venía siendo cargado y por qué venía sin camisa. Las respondió sin rodeos y continuó con las indicaciones. Llevándose a varios peones hacia el barco e ignorando a sus amigos con sugerencias pretenciosas sobre el por qué llegó de ese modo en la espalda de Kohaku. Fue una suerte que se le cayera la parte superior de su vestimenta cuando ella lo levantó para cargarlo. Enseguida le pidió a Yuzuriha que le preparara otro par para estar más cómodo.

Así transcurrió el día con normalidad, Chrome se cabreó al descubrir el desastre que había en Perseo, a Senku ya le daba igual y todos los demás estaban concentrados en sus tareas de reparación.

Después pasó lo que pasó, descubrieron que el hombre del Why era una voz sintetizada para que fuera lo más parecida a la de Senku, el verdadero descubrió que el impostor se encontraba en la luna y trazaron el plan para su próximo viaje, no sin antes volver a la aldea y revivir a Tsukasa, primero petrificándolo y revirtiendo el proceso para que su estado de congelamiento fuese curado, y así comenzar con los preparativos para el punto en el que se había quedado en el pasado. Viajar a la luna.

.

*Originalmente subido el 22 Feb 2020 ; publicado el 27 de Feb cuando me di cuenta que sólo subí el doc y no lo publiqué xd*

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo jajajaja. Y bueno, lamento decepcionarlos con poco contenido, pero aquí viene otra mala noticia. Ya comencé la universidad y próximamente voy a trabajar así que dudo poderles dar contenido en un muy buen tiempo jejeje… Ya tengo las ideas para los nuevos capítulos y créanme que son una estúpida locura GAHAHAHA! También tengo escritas ideas para nuevos fics muy ácidos y otro más interesante, peeero ustedes deciden chicos… Díganme qué quieren primero, si seguir éste fic o subir los alternativos.

**Psd:** Este capítulo lo he subido con prisa y tengan por seguro que lo estaré editando constantemente jejeje (en especial ese ridículamente corto resumen del final).

**Ahora, sin más cháchara inservible.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero volver pronto! **

Psd2: Hay un regalito gráfico extra en el capítulo subido a la plataforma de Wattpad (Pexto_boy). Pero no puedo subirlo aquí así que lo siento jeje


End file.
